bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Royd Lloyd
|image= |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date=TBA |place=Seireitei, Soul Society |result=TBA |side1=*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2=*Emperor Juhabach |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai, bankai) |forces2=*Swordsmanship *Reishi Sword *Blut (Vene) |casual1=Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is uninjured. |casual2=Juhabach is lightly injured, Äs Nödt, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and an unnamed Stern Ritter member killed }} Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Juhabach is the first fight between the leaders of the Gotei 13 and Vandenreich since their previous conflict 1,000 years prior. Prologue Aftermath of the Previous Fight Following the defeat of Driscoll Berci, Yamamoto tells a nearby Shūhei Hisagi that he will not let a single member of the Vandenreich survive this ongoing conflict. With this said, he leaves his current position on the battlefield and dashes throughout the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 1-6, 12 Old Rivals Reunite He approaches Juhabach, who has recently defeated Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki, and the Unnamed Vandenreich Member. Yamamoto greets his old rival before stating that he shall kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 16-19 However, shortly after he says this Äs Nödt, NaNaNa Najahkoop and an unnamed Stern Ritter ambush him. NaNaNa mocks Yamamoto, calling him naive for taking on Juhabach alone. Additionally, Äs and the unnamed Stern Ritter say that it's the end for him and that he should die. In response, the Captain-Commander releases his Zanpakutō and burns them all down. Juhabach callously scolds his subordinates, saying that because of their irrational thinking and "meddling", they've been defeated. Following his opponent's harsh words, Yamamoto charges forth.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-10 Battle Yamamoto slashes Juhabach's arm with his Zanpakutō, cutting through the skin causing the Quincy's blood to spew. Yamamoto remarks how Juhabach retains his lack of care for his subordinates even after 1,000 years. In response, he is taunted for his temperament even after having grown so old. Yamamoto shouts for his opponent to silence. Juhabach is again struck by an attack; with little opportunity to evade, he counters by revealing his Spirit Weapon, which he also uses to deflect Yamamoto's technique. Juhabach says that Yamamoto appears to have waiting a long time just to see his weapon but is told otherwise. He then watches in surprise as the flames surrounding Yamamoto disappear within his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 11-17 The Unnamed Vandenreich Member, who has carefully observed the battle from afar, wonders how Yamamoto's Bankai could appear so insignificant. Juhabach remembers seeing Zanka no Tachi 1,000 years prior and how effective it can be. Yamamoto sarcastically questions whether it works the same as back then and says that they should test it out on Juhabach himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-3 Yamamoto lunges at Juhabach and strikes, seemingly cutting off a part of his coat, albeit without any fire. Juhabach ponders what the reason behind it is and whether the Bankai truly has changed. He is nearly struck with an attack while he thinks this; this move causes Juhabach to realize that the core of Yamamoto's attacks stems in the blade. Yamamoto activates Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin and confirms that his Bankai no longer burns or erupts when it strikes; rather, it eradicates the affected object into nothingness. Yamamoto then drives himself near Juhabach and shouts that Blut itself is incapable of stopping his attack. Juhabach calls it a weak offense as all he needs to do is strike without being hit by the blade's edge. He slashes Yamamoto, but instead of dealing damage, the lower blade of his sword has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-14 Subsequently, Yamamoto then releases Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin, which engulfs his entire body in flames at a heat that reaches 15,000,000 degrees; thus, it has become impossible to attack him. He proclaims that with his Bankai activated, both his body and blade are embodiments of the sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 15-17 Yamamoto adds that they should finish the fight soon, for if they extend it, everything within Soul Society shall be burned to ashes including themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 3 Juhabach does not respond. Instead, he thinks to himself about how the heat is literally roasting him, causing various parts of his body to dry up. In addition, he realizes that he would have been burned to ashes already hadn't Blut Vene protected him. Yamamoto remarks on his silence. He says that he can no longer use techniques with his Spirit Weapon destroyed, and that should his next option be to flee the battlefield, Yamamoto would just kill him anyway. Hearing Yamamoto's words force Juhabach into using the Quincy technique, Heilig Pfeil, which unfortunately for him is deflected.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 4-9 With an opening available, Yamamoto charges at Juhabach. Juhabach raises his arm and holds out his palm. Roman numeral-inscribed constructs appear from the palm of his hand while massive Reishi columns, shaped similarly to the Quincy Cross, erupt from the ground. Juhabach calls this Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, proclaiming it grants him the ultimate defense. Additionally, should Yamamoto step inside the formation created by the technique, he would be killed immediately. Yamamoto shouts out again that it will not work against him. He stabs the tip of his sword into the ground and words an incantation, effectively summoning forth an undead army of his slain enemies. Yamamoto refers to this technique as Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 10-17 Aftermath References Navigation